The Mistake
by ritamej
Summary: You know how a parent is supposed to love their child unconditionally? Well I think mine forgot that. I don't even know if they are alive. All I know is this prison I have lived in since I was a baby.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter, if I did Teddy would still have his parents.

Please keep in mind, that I tried my best to make my characters past believable. Since we don't really know much about the Prince family, I decided that Snape's mother had a younger brother who she was never close to. She and he never spoke again to each other after she married the Muggle Tobias Snape, so he inherited the Prince family fortune.

Also please keep in mind, that Bella was roaring drunk when she slept with him, and thought he was Voldemort. Otherwise she wouldn't have slept with him even though he was pureblood. He too was drunk and thought her his old love that had died. His name will not be mentioned, all anyone knows is he's a Prince. To make everything more believable too I had her kill him, after she discovered he wasn't Voldemort. She thought he deceived her. (Even though it was both their faults.)

Please give a hand to my wonderful Beta, Teddy R. Lupin, who is willing to help make this story possible.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary,<em>

_You know how a parent is supposed to love their child unconditionally? Well I think mine forgot that. I don't even know if they are alive. All I know is this prison I have lived in since I was a baby._

_Let me start from the beginning. My name is Gemini (yes like the constellation. I think my mother or whoever named me was barking) Druella Prince. I was born on the third of March 1980. Anything else pertaining to my life is unknown for whoever dropped me off left in a hurry. _

_I should also explain what I look like yes? Well according to the sodding old crows that took me in, my hair color changed every couple of minutes. They thought something wrong with me and probably would have killed me if it hadn't been for the kind founder of the orphanage. He explained to them in simple terms that there were things in this life that was beyond the control of most mortals. His kind words didn't do anything to help the resentment I feel for them though. _

_Getting back to what I look like, I would wager a guess that my natural hair is messy black curls. For whenever I get depressed (which is quite often considering my existence brings hell in the form of ruthless children and the sodding old crows who stare at me like I shouldn't exist.) I also have gray eyes when I'm in this state. But whenever I concentrate I can look like anyone I want. I once tried to look like Maggie Turpin, since that bloody cow seems to have it in for me. It worked and not even ten minutes later the real Maggie was getting the birch from the strictest of the crows, Mrs. Sorin._

_My favorite thing to do with my hair is keeping it short and straight in uneven layers but having every color of the rainbow showing. That has gotten me the birch loads of times and strict warnings to keep my 'unnatural' self under control. That basically entails me wearing my hair in an appropriate color; mostly the black that seems to be my original at all time. I usually have light caramel colored eyes as well. (They don't really say anything about them because they are an approving color)_

_I'm also very pale. If you believe in vampires, one might confuse me with them. Some of the children here that have been round long enough to know about my unnatural abilities like to make fun and say my real parents were vampires, but we all know what bollocks that is._

_I can also do things that I haven't told anyone. Once when Maggie was poking fun about my name. She started chuntering, saying it fit rather well for a cock-up like me. And how I'm some unnatural freak. I can't really remember much, but I do remember getting rather angry and imagining her mouth being sewn shut. Next thing I remember her arms flailing about as if she's having a tizzy, and her mouth not opening. She was crying and looking at me with fear. Mrs. Sorin came rushing over trying to calm her down. Eventually whatever was making her mouth stay shut released its hold and she could chatter again. Little bint blamed me, and the old coot gave the birch to me extra hard. _

* * *

><p>'<em>I was only about nine at the time.' <em>I thought beforeI looked up from that old diary entry to see said old coot standing at the entrance of the girls dormitory poised to knock when she caught sight of me. She came strutting over, so I shut my diary and hid it under the bed. I changed my hair from the rainbow color it was to the black curls, but not before getting a sneering look thrown my way.

"There is someone here to speak with you child." She never addressed me by my name. Not that I really wanted her too, but the least she could do was show the proper respect when addressing someone. I got up off the thin mattress and followed Mrs. Sorin into her office. There waiting for me was an old man who looked daft. With blue twinkling eyes hidden behind half moon spectacles, and an out of date suit, one would think him from a different century.

I forced a smile as I greeted him, offering my hand and the polite 'how do you do?' then I sat in the chair in front of Mrs. Sorin's desk as she left leaving me there with this stranger. He took the seat at her desk, and for an instant I could feel power from this man. But when I blinked it was gone.

The man looked at me as if searching for something with those knowing eyes and after a moment addressed me. "Miss Prince, I am Professor Albus Dumbledore. Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Well I can say for certain that I was not expecting that. Was this man mental? Magic didn't exist. "I'm sorry sir, but I think you are mistaken. Magic isn't real." I crossed my arms in front of my chest. His gaze starting to have an effect on me. I suddenly felt as if I should question everything around. He suddenly stood coming out behind the desk and to my side. He sat in the chair next to me as he asked.

"Have you ever done something you couldn't explain? Something that scared the other children?" I don't know how he knew, but I started thinking to the diary entry I was reading before Mrs. Sorin came in the room. Could he possibly know about that incident that happened when I was a child? Or the countless others. I opened my mouth and couldn't speak for a moment. I wetted my throat before I attempted again.

"H-how could you possibly know about that?" I absolutely hated myself at this moment. I didn't stammer. Never did until today.

"You see, Miss Prince, I can do that as well." With that he looked at me and I felt my mouth close. I tried to open it and was unsuccessful. My hair turned the color of snow as my fear built. Then, as if nothing had ever happened my lips parted, my mouth hanging open. I tested my mouth using the open close motions to make certain that I still had control. "What would you say Miss Prince, if I were to tell you there were others out there, who like you can do things unheard of?"

I didn't know what to say so I focused on turning my hair back to the black curls. My eyes met the strange ma- Professor as he stated he was, and I saw a look I didn't recognize. "What extraordinary abilities Metamorphmagi have." He didn't seem to be talking to me rather more to himself.

"Excuse me sir, but what is meta-whatever you said?" I was curious to know if the strange things I can do with my body had a name.

"Metamorphmagi are witches and wizards such as yourself who have the ability to morph at will. For example, if you wanted to have pink hair and gray eyes all you would simply have to do is think it and it will happen. Not many are have this particular gift. It is considered quite rare."

'_So I am a freak.' _I thought my hair changing to a gray color. I lifted my gaze when I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"Just because you are different from others, doesn't make you an abomination." I didn't know how he knew what I was thinking, but my hair turned pink from embarrassment at the thought of being so easy to read.

He chuckled which was a pleasant sound, and I turned my head to look into his eyes again looking confused. "I have experience with Metamorphmagi to know what certain colors mean."

I nodded dumbly, thinking that he can read my mind. '_If magic exists, what's to stop mind-reading as well?'_ I caught Professor Dumbledore's eye again as he moved to sit back down at Mrs. Sorin's desk. The knowing look there confirmed my thoughts as I sat back down.

"Now on to business then." And he handed me a letter. I tore the wax seal and skimmed the contents, re-reading it more thoroughly a second time to confirm that I have read it correctly. According to the letter I have been accepted into this school and that term starts the first of September, which happens to be less than two months away.

"How am I supposed to buy all the necessities Professor? I haven't any money." Which was true, but I still felt embarrassed by it. I wear second hand clothing that the older girls have grown out of, and that have rips in the sleeves or stockings.

"Ah, you're a special case Miss Prince. Normally those who can not accommodate for themselves," _'Orphans'_ I added mentally as he continued, "receive financial aid from the school. But you, on the other hand, have some relatives who are still alive and are willing to take you in."

I was in shock when he mentioned I had family, my hair turning a brilliant yellow. "Are they my mother and father, Professor?" I looked up into his eyes with my own sparkling. I notice his eyes dull a little at my question, which put a bit of a damper on my joy.

"I regret to inform you Miss Prince, that your father is no longer alive, as for your mother, that's a bit more complicated." Professor Dumbledore's gaze shifted, as the topic was less than agreeable for an eleven-year-old to hear.

"What happened to my mother, Professor?" I couldn't help but ask hesitantly, after witnessing the emotions swirling behind his spectacles.

"Your mother was involved in some dark dealings that happened not too long ago; as such her punishment was a life sentence in the wizarding world's prison, Azkaban." I couldn't stop the gasp that escaped my lips. My mother was a murderer? What else could be so terrible to ensure her a life sentence in a wizarding prison?

"Before you ask anymore questions, perhaps I should shed some light on the topic." At my nod he continued. "About eleven years ago a dark wizard named Voldemort gathered witches and wizards and other dark creatures trying to rid the world of Muggles, or people who can not do magic. A young boy was able to stop him with the power his mother's sacrifice gave him. Now some of these witches and wizards were related to you. Your mother was one of them." After his tale I felt numb. My mother really was a murderer for some deranged lunatic who wanted to murder innocents just because they couldn't perform magic?

I didn't know what to say, as I sat there in shock. I felt the professor wrap his arms around me, after realizing I was trembling with sobs. The emotional overload caused my hair to morph to its original state of black messy curls and my eyes to go gray. I don't know how long I sat with Professor Dumbledore holding me, but before long my tears stopped falling and I was gulping down mouthfuls, trying to restore my breathing to normal.

When Dumbledore finally allowed me to break his hold, he looked at me for the first time and really saw me. Pale skinned, black messy curls falling to the middle of my back, and gray eyes. He seemed to have seen a ghost so I quickly morphed my hair to the usual rainbow color, and my eyes back to caramel. It seemed to relieve the professor, but I didn't question him. Too much had been said today and I don't think I was ready for any more stories concerning my parents.

"Now let's talk about your new guardian then," was spoken after the silence filled the air. I found myself starting to fidget uncomfortably with whatever had been on Dumbledore's mind. The way he looked at me, as if seeing someone he didn't quite get along with. (I gathered that I must take after my mother after seeing such a reaction.)

"Your cousin on your father's side has been notified and is willing to take you in. He also happens to be the Potions Master at Hogwarts, and should be able to take you to gather your school supplies."

I tuned him out after he mentioned that my cousin was the Potions Master at the school I would be going to. What would people say if they knew I was living with one of my teachers, even if we are just related?

"Are you sure that is appropriate Professor? Wouldn't the other students wonder what a fellow student is doing living with their teacher?" I really wasn't too keen on the whole idea, even if he was family. I already was labeled a freak; I didn't need any new names to surface after people realize I live with my teacher.

"It will be dealt with the utmost discretion I assure you Miss Prince. The only ones needing to know is the faculty, whom you may tell is entirely up to you. But I must caution you, your cousin is a very private man, who will not want his privacy exposed to the whole school." I scoffed at that. I would not dream of having others intrude on this man's privacy for two reasons. The first, he is willing to take me in. The second, because I rather not have the whole school knowing about our relationship.

"I assure you, Professor, I have no intention of letting anyone know." With that Dumbledore stood up and gathered a...(what looked like a cloak?), preparing to leave.

"Excellent. Come along then. Severus will be most anxious to meet you. The orphanage has been informed and the papers processed. Severus Snape is now your legal guardian." I got up, still reeling at the fact that I wouldn't have to stay here a moment longer. But then his words caught up with me and made me pause. '_Severus? Snape? Who names their child that? Not that I'm one to talk.'_ I didn't question it and made my way to the door following Dumbledore.

I walked through the hall ignoring the heated looks I got from most of the children, and the almost relieved looks from most of the coots. _'Probably glad to be rid of the freak.'_ The only one who looked sad was the founder of the orphanage. He and Dumbledore shared a few quiet words before we were off through the streets of London. Once we reached an alley Dumbledore informed me to take a hold of his arm.

"This is the fastest way in the wizarding world to travel." With those words said I felt like I was being pressed through a very narrow tube. I couldn't breathe. The pressure was pushing my eyeballs deeper in my sockets and my eardrums deeper in my skull. My heart was pounding. Then as quickly as it started it stopped.

* * *

><p>We arrived at a place that could be described as a pigsty. The houses were rundown with bodged repairs, and as I looked there appeared to be a river that has obviously been neglected for quite sometime, for used bog rolls and tabloid papers could be seen floating, and the water was a light brown color. I followed Dumbledore, trying to ignore the filth surrounding me. <em>'I'm supposed to live here?'<em> I would've rather stayed at the orphanage, because it didn't seem like my cousin could afford another person. Dumbledore, as if reading my thoughts, (which I was sure he was) answered, "Your father came from a very wealthy old wizarding family, and since you are his only heir, you are entailed to his fortune." He dug around in his pocket before producing a small key. "This will enable access to the vault." And he handed me the key. Before I could question what he meant by vault, he led me to the doorstep of a modest two-story home, and rapped loudly. Not even a minute passed before the door opened to reveal a rather intimidating man. Long greasy black hair hung limply, his face pallor, and his stature tall. Very tall. His most prominent feature though, was his hooked nose. It was large, but not abnormally so. When he spoke it was a drawling monotone of, "Come in." And he stepped away letting us enter.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter, if I did Teddy would still have his parents.

Please take note that some of the phrases used are from the book, as are certain references that can be compared to events that happen later on in the books.

Looking for a Beta if anyone is interested.

* * *

><p>I hesitantly stepped through the door after Professor Dumbledore, my eyes scanning a long narrow hallway in front of me. I huddled close to the Professor, feeling unsettled in this gloomy place.<p>

I quickly reprimanded myself for feeling this way; clinging to him like a frightened child. _'What's next? Am I going to need my nappy changed?'_ my thoughts were sardonic, my hair taking on more shades of red than any other color.

'_I'm going to have to work on that too.'_ I examined the different crimsons in my choppy layers. Dumbledore seemed to notice my mood, or rather my hair and patted my arm comfortably. I glanced at my cousin who stood off to the side to see him scowl at my rather pathetic self. I shook my hair morphing it to normal, and stood to my full height of five feet, squaring my shoulders and casting a haughty look back at him. The same look I gave to the children at the orphanage when they brassed me off. My cousin's lips quirked as if he was suppressing a smirk. I refused to be intimidated by a member of my own family if I was to live here. I also chose to purposely ignore the fact that I only just met him.

We arrived in the sitting room or what I assumed was the sitting room, for it was a dark place. I got the distinct feeling of being in a padded cell of an asylum. The room was sparsely decorated with threadbare furniture; and as I looked around the walls were covered mostly with books. I curiously noticed an item sitting on a shelf. My hand reached for it on its own accord; but before I could touch it a pale hand grabbed my own. "So curiously like your mother, touching things that aren't yours." The emotionless drawl that somehow seemed mocking caused me to bristle.

I yanked my hand away, my hair and eyes turning red, "I am nothing like her." All he did was raise an eyebrow turning to look at Dumbledore who was watching the scene with sad eyes.

"I see you told her headmaster." He uselessly stated, still staring at the Professor. We all knew what he meant.

"She had a right to know Severus." Was all the explanation he gave.

"My cousin scoffed, "Not if she's going to insist on acting like a child. If her mother knew what she was she wouldn't hesitant to kill her." My blood froze, the color draining from my face as I pondered the words he spoke wondering what he meant. Surely my own mother wouldn't kill me?

"That is why she is with you Severus. Bellatrix would never look for her here." Dumbledore spoke with such conviction that I implored for a moment what my mother's relationship with my cousin was like. Did she have something against him for her to never venture here? But then I remembered that she was safely locked away in Azkaban was it?

"You do know Azkaban can not hold her forever, especially if the dark lord were to rise again." The way Severus spoke of this dark lord person was grim, and I got the feeling it would not be pleasant to meet him.

"The dark lord has fallen, and even if he shall rise again it is unlikely that Bellatrix would seek Miss Prince out. Voldemort's main concern would be Mr. Potter." Severus's lips curled with distaste at the other named mentioned. But I paid no heed; my mind was still reeling with Severus' words.

"Why would my mother want to kill me?" My question seemed to remind the two men that they were not alone. Severus turned to me studying me.

"You didn't tell her headmaster." it wasn't spoken as a question. My cousin was stating a fact. He looked me in the eye as he spoke, the words sending a chill through me. "Because you are a metamorphmagus" the way he said it, as if I had a disease. I turned to Dumbledore hoping he would be able to elaborate.

"Some witches and wizards look at metamorphmagus as if they are abomination" I winced at that word. "Your mother is one such individual who shares in this prejudice." His words left me speechless. She would kill me because of what I was born as? What sort of people were magical folk if they were so prejudice against others for what they have no control of?

"So because of what I am, she would kill me? Even though she's the one who gave birth to me?" My voice was slightly hysterical. My usually calm demeanor was broken as I pondered the seriousness of all the information I have received. "Is there anything else I should know about?" It was spoken as a rhetorical question but the two men shared a look.

It was Severus who answered his voice slightly hesitant as if the next words he would say would have me flying off the handle. "Your mother was the one who murder your father, my uncle."

I gasped, I couldn't help it. My mother followed some tyrannical fellow who was more than a little round the bend. She murdered innocents because of their blood status. Her name is Bellatrix. And she murdered my father. I wonder if the rest of my family is as insane as she is.

"I think that is enough talk about your mother Miss Prince. I'm afraid I must go; I've got a meeting with Fudge, so I shall leave you and Severus to bond." He shot a meaningful look to my cousin, before walking towards the door.

* * *

><p>The sound of the door shutting was the only thing to fill the silence. I shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot, avoiding the gaze of my new guardian. I could sense he too was unsure with how to proceed and was probably waiting for me to break the ice. "The headmaster said you would be able to take me to gather my school supplies." At his nod I asked the question I had been meaning to before, "What is a vault?" At his blank look I produced the key that Dumbledore had given me.<p>

His eyes lit with recognition before explaining, "The wizarding world's currency is secured in vaults located underneath Gringotts Wizarding Bank."

I nodded. That explained all the need to know questions I had. I decided to tempt fate and ask about my family. "Are there any others I'll be able to meet?" He paused and seemed to be deliberating with himself on how best to answer.

"You aunt, my mother, has been dead for quite sometime, and seeing as how I was not told of my uncle till recently it is safe to assume that they were not close. Your other aunts from your mother's side are not aware of your existence either." That left me a little confused. Why would he be the only relative to know about me? "Not many people were fond of your mother." It seemed reading minds was common to do.

"The correct term is legilimens or Legilimency. The mind is not a book, to be opened at will and examined at leisure. Thoughts are not etched on the inside of skulls, to be perused by any invader. The mind is a complex and many-layered thing. To say it is mind-reading is incorrect and a falsehood nor is it a common practice. Perhaps we should have you practice Occlumency to shield your thoughts from unwelcomed visitors. That is if you are able to live up to your mother's legacy." The last part was spoken with disdain and mockery.

"I am nothing like my mother." I knew it was childish and he was baiting me, but I refused to live with this man if he was not going to respect me.

"There is no doubt that you are your mother's daughter. Besides the ridiculous hair color and eyes, you are a splitting image. She was also a brilliant and talented witch and Legilimens. If you were to go up against her in battle I've no doubt that she would kill you where you stand before you even had time to whip out your wand." My anger increased at his words. His belittling me. I remembered Dumbledore's expression when he saw me for what I truly looked like when I broke down during my fit. My mind made up, I let my hair fade to its black color, the messy curls reaching my back. My eyes changed to gray and took on a cold look due to my fury.

Severus took a step back once I was done. The same look Dumbledore had was mirrored on his face.

He regained his composure not a moment later, and leveled me with a lethal glare. "That is enough!" He roared. It was the first time I heard him speak without monotone. It seemed that the likeliness of my appearance to my mother's made something within him snap. I morphed my hair back to the choppy layers, and let the colors come back, keeping some of the black underneath. My eyes returned to the caramel color I was fond of. My guardian closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he reopened them there was a look to them that had me feeling somewhat guilty. It was a haunted expression that visibly aged him.

I wondered what he had seen, but didn't press. I lowered my eyes, toeing my scuffed trainer against the floor. "I'm sorry." The words were spoken quietly, but I was sure he heard them.

He turned around without acknowledging me. Walking towards the wall of books, he whipped out his wand and they moved aside allowing a staircase to be seen. I took that as a queue to follow him and was led up the creaky stairs.

The landing had three rooms. Two bedrooms and a loo. "The first door to the right is my room. Do not open the door nor come in at anytime. Is that understood?" I nodded, Dumbledore's words of my cousin being a private man filtering through. "The second door on the right is the lavatory. Your room is the one on the left." Without looking at me, he opened his door just enough to get in, but not enough for me to get a clear view of what was in there.

* * *

><p>I went to my door and turned the knob. I was greeted with a modest sized room that was equipped with a bed, nightstand, and wardrobe. A fine layer of dust allowed me to know that no one had been in here for quite some time. I settled my satchel with my few possessions on the bed, and moved towards the wardrobe. Opening it I found it to be empty save for a torn piece of parchment on the ground. I picked it up, and carefully unfolded the letter. Inside a picture fell to the floor, I bent down to retrieve it and notice it was of a beautiful red haired girl whom seems to be around fifteen. I looked to the letter still in my hands and read the words, "Lots of love, Lily." I looked back to the photo still in my hands. Upon closer inspection, I could see the girl waving happily to me. I cautiously waved back, when I heard a voice from my entryway, "It's a photograph you stupid girl, she can't see you." He came strolling in and took the letter from my hand and the picture.<p>

He looked at the girl with a soft look and took in the words on the letter. A bittersweet expression stole his face. "I loved her, but she chose that utter fool Potter over me." The raw pain in his eyes caused me to do something completely out of character. I sat next to him on my bed and embraced the man who took me into his home. He allowed the contact for a few minutes before he stood. "I trust you won't mention this to any of your schoolmates." I nodded. I could tell he was not the type of person who willingly admitted his love freely. Or ever. I was the same way.

"Could you tell me more about her." He looked hesitant as if he wanted to keep her a secret to himself. Eventually he relented and sat back down. Telling me the tale of the young red-head he met when he was a child.

When he finished I spoke the first thing that popped into my head. "You were a fool." He jerked out of his stupor the storytelling brought and scowled at me. I elaborated, "You should have told her how you felt, and you never should have behaved like a complete berk." His face lost the scowl and he let out a weary sigh, as though he had been carry a burden on his shoulders for a long time.

"Just so you know, I promise I won't tell anyone. As long as no one finds out who my mother is." I admired his strength to go on, and let the love of his life marry another. I could also see his hatred for the same man who stole her, and his envy. His willingness to be a double agent because of his lost love, and sacrifice himself.

"The entire teaching faculty has been informed of who your parents are. The students who come from old pureblood families will be able to see your resemblance to the black line, not to mention the Prince line only has two surviving members. None of which the students are aware of include me."

'_There goes that theory.'_ I did not want the whole student body to know I was related to an insane lunatic. Imagine all the friends that would get me. "Do I have any relatives that will be joining me at school?" I was curious to know if any were my age.

"One. Draco Malfoy a fellow first year." He got up from where he sat on my bed, and headed towards the door. "We will be going to Diagon Alley next week to gather your school supplies and to replenish my stores." And with that he left.

I lay down on my bed thinking about all that had transpired and realized that for once in my life I felt content. Sure Severus wasn't the idea guardian I dreamt of. But he has his moments. And I found out that I'm a witch. I couldn't help but to wonder what events will occur when we go to Diagon Alley he spoke of next week.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer-I do not own Harry Potter, if I did Teddy would still have his parents. Furthermore, I do not own any contents that may be used from the books.

**Congrats to my new beta SweetDeamon, you deserve a blood pop and some of Honeyduke's finest chocolate**

This chapter is kind of tedious, but it is Gemini's first time in Diagon Alley so she will describe everything she sees in detail.

* * *

><p>The rest of the week went by quickly. After our little heart to heart Severus seemed to warm to me; at least that's what I think. He no longer openly scowled at me; and only made biting remarks when I would say something foolish. I suppose that was an improvement.<p>

I believe the week sped by because we started Occlumency lessons. Severus said it was unsafe for me to leave my mind unprotected and open. I think he's worried someone will break it, which he told was possible if the mind is put under enough stress. He said the Dark Lord was fond of doing that to his victims. Gave him his jollies that way if you ask me.

I secretly had the suspicion that Severus knew the Dark Lord wasn't gone forever. But when I broached the subject with him, he told me to keep my mind out of others' business and to work on my mental blocks.

Though that was all fun, I was rather excited to be going to Diagon Alley. Severus spent most of the time (when he was not invading my mind) in his cellar making potions for the matron of the infirmary who was anticipating the upcoming school year. He has forbidden me from entering, not wanting me to cause mischief or accidentally setting fire to his house.

So for the last few days I've been bored out of my mind staring at the ceiling of my room and randomly changing my hair; though I'm still partial to the rainbow of colors it normally is and the layer of black I've taken to adding underneath. It all compliments each other rather nicely if you ask me.

A knock on the door ceased my thoughts, causing me to lose concentration on my morphing abilities. My hair was stuck on a blue shade as I told my guardian to enter.

"We leave promptly at ten tomorrow morning. I assume I will not have to wake you up." With his message delivered, he turned out of my room and disappeared into his own.

Most people would be put off with such a curt demand, but I've come to learn that that is just how my cousin is. He keeps people at arm's reach, never letting them too close. He can be bitingly sarcastic to someone he dislikes; as noted the day Professor Dumbledore dropped me off. And he was far too reserved for it to be healthy. Honestly, the whole time since I've been living with him and he hasn't smiled once! Just a faint twist of the lips or a sardonic smirk. I believe it must be a family trait seeing as how I rarely show my emotions either.

I snapped out of my musing and glanced at the clock Severus had bought for my nightstand. I remember walking to the corner store where he bought it, the outside looked like the rest of the town and the inside wasn't a big improvement. My cousin had muttered something under his breath about muggles, which I learnt is the proper term for a non-magical person.

The clock read half past ten and I figured now was as good as any to get some sleep. Having already been dressed in my dressing gown, I got up off my bed, dimmed the lights and watched as my room was bathed in darkness. I switched my eyes to a cat's and made my way back, settling into the sheets and resting my head on the pillow, willing sleep to come.

I woke up to the sound of thunder and rain pounding on the roof. I rolled over, glancing toward the clock and noticed it was just shy of eight am. I knew Severus was being serious about the time we would depart, so I shoved off the covers and was just getting to my feet when I realized I still had cat eyes so I scrunched up my face and turned them amber**.** I headed towards the loo to take care of my morning piss and to have a shower. Once I was finished I brushed my teeth and left my hair to dry by itself. I walked towards my room clutching my towel and headed towards my wardrobe, looking at the minuscule collection of clothes that I had brought with me and deciding on a pair of trousers, my scuffed trainers and a jumper.

I looked down at myself to check that my appearance was appropriate for the day ahead; and headed down the stairs where I found Severus already seated in his armchair reading the wizarding paper The Daily Prophet. He peeked over the top of the paper, nodded once his greeting and returned to his reading. I walked over to the sofa and gingerly sat, cringing when it gave a loud groan of protest. I reached towards the table and clasped the handle of the teapot, grabbing the only available cup before pouring myself a cup of tea. I settled the teapot back on the tray and grabbed the milk next, generously pouring until the tea was a light brown. Then, I scooped up three cubes of sugar and stirred them into my drink. Putting the spoon on the tray I lifted the cup to my lips, savoring the warmth as it drifted down my throat.

"You are going to want to change that ridiculous hair color before we go," Severus said, "you aren't going to want to bring unwanted attention to yourself." Not once did he lower the paper to talk directly to me. I scoffed to myself and changed my hair to match his; silently sniggering at my joke. He lowered the paper enough to send a piercing glare toward me, then resumed reading. This caused my laughter to escalate as I changed my hair to black (though no longer greasy), and made it shorten to just before my shoulders into my usual choppy layers. I decided to forgo the curls since they made me look like my mother.

We sat in silence for about an hour as I polished off my breakfast. Once it reached ten Severus stood from the armchair, folded his paper and beckoned me to follow. We headed towards the long hallway that led to the front door. Severus grabbed his cloak then transfigured a second one into a cloak that would fit me.

Heading outside we lifted the hoods to shelter our faces from the rain that was still falling. Severus led us into the alleyway that Professor Dumbledore and I used when we first arrived at my cousins' house. He grabbed hold of my upper arm and without as much as a warning we disappeared to London.

* * *

><p>The feeling of being forced through a tube was back, my breakfast threatening to reappear as we arrived in an alleyway right next to a pub with the name, The Leaky Cauldron. My charming cousin didn't give me any time to recover as I was dragged into the dingy looking building. There, a few people acknowledged greeting nods towards the man at my side while staring at me either in confusion or with suspicion, I couldn't tell which. When the nauseating feeling left me, I tore my arm free of his bruising grip and walked alongside him with my head held high. I would not tolerate him dragging around like a child or as if I were beneath him. As far as I am concerned we are equals until school starts. Then reluctantly I would have to abide by his rules as a teacher.<p>

Reaching the back of the place, Severus opened the door and led me through to a wall. I saw him whip out his wand, but before he could use it I caught his arm and asked, "What the bloody hell was that?" Seeing an eyebrow raised I continued, "The tube squeezing my bloody body."

He sighed and lowered his arm holding his wand. "It is called apparition you stupid girl, as I'm sure the Headmaster told you upon your arrival at my doorstep; it is the fastest way to travel in the wizarding world. Now stop making a spectacle of yourself and release my person from your grasp." Without waiting he jerked his arm free and raising his wand again he tapped the bricks in some kind of order. I watched in amazement as they separated and I got my first glimpse of the shops.

'This is bloody amazing' was the only thing going through my mind. My face must have shown how I was feeling for Severus snorted next to me. Giving him a dirty look I strode forward, taking in the sights with glee. You can feel the energy this place has. The people were joyfully trotting from place to place, some tugging the hands of small children; while others were gossiped behind their hands.

Severus grabbed my shoulder, turning me to face him. "We will go to Gingott's first. Then you will stay in Sugarplum's Sweet Shop, while I get my shopping done. You will not follow me. Afterwards we will collect your school supplies." He let go of my arm walking forward, expecting me to follow him.

I had to calm my temper as I felt my eyes turning red. I took a calming breath, forcing my control over my abilities so as not to cause a public stir. My morphing under control again I marched after Severus, slowing my pace to be able to walk side by side with him. He turned in my direction with a strange gleam in his dark eyes. The look caused my insides to warm as I recognized it. He was pleased I was able to control my abilities and douse my anger; 'Instead of acting like a child.' My mind whispered darkly.

When we arrived in front of the large white structure that I assumed was Gringotts, I stuffed my hand in my trouser pocket ready to pull out the key I had placed there, when Severus' hand encased my own. He gave a small shake of his head eyes drilling into mine, signifying that I was to keep the key where it was for the time being. Withdrawing my hand from the pocket I walked with my guardian towards the doors pausing to read the inscription.

"_Enter, stranger, but take heed  
>Of what awaits the sin of greed<br>For those who take, but do not earn,  
>Must pay most dearly in their turn.<br>So if you seek beneath our floors  
>A treasure that was never yours,<br>Thief, you have been warned, beware  
>Of finding more than treasure there.<em>"

A shiver escaped me as I thought of the horrible punishments that could happen. Severus had told me beforehand how the bank was run by goblins and how they were notoriously greedy about their money, going to extremes to protect it.

"Come on stupid girl, we haven't all day." Hearing the drawling tone of my cousin caused me to snap out of my musing. When we entered the main floor I resisted the urge to squirm. The eyes of the goblins were penetrating. Their main focus rested upon the gold they weighed, but they kept subtle eyes on the ones who entered the bank.

Severus and I stood in front of a high desk while we waited for the goblin in front of us to finish his processing work before turning his attention on us.

"We are here to make a withdrawal." Severus spoke in his monotone drawl giving nothing away. It was times like this I wished I could be more like him. Having control over your emotions would be quite beneficial after all; especially in circumstances such as mine.

My guardian turned to me with a look and I realized I had missed what had been said. My pale cheeks gaining a faint crimson hue, I guessed what the look was for. Reaching for the key in my pocket I handed it to Severus and he presented it to the goblin for inspection. The goblin's eyes widened slightly at the sight for reasons unknown to me. He spoke quietly with my cousin, both glancing at me every once in a while, making me uncomfortable. Finally, with a sigh Severus grabbed my hand as the goblin withdrew a piece of parchment. My cousin pressed my finger on the page and I watched as my blood was drawn out onto the parchment painlessly. My eyes widened as the names of who I guessed were relations started appearing in blood on the page.

I studied the parchment as branches upon branches of my family tree were unfolded, my name in the middle. The goblin stared at it for quite some time before calling over another goblin while rolling up the parchment stuffing it in his desk drawer. He handed him my key and he exchanged a few words causing our new chaperone to nod, then he led us forward to the carts that led to the vaults. Before we left the goblin whispered something into Severus' ear, causing my guardian to give a nod.

As we followed our guide to the cart I asked Severus the question that had been burning in my mind since I saw my blood appear on the parchment.

"How did that bloody bit of parchment take my blood and what were all those names for?" I spoke low enough that our chaperone wouldn't hear our conversation.

"Stupid girl, your vault is a high security vault. Since you have never been here and thus your identity is unknown, you need proof of who you claim to be. Your blood cannot lie and is thus the most efficient way of proving your authenticity." Severus turned his head away from me, signifying the end of our discussion.

* * *

><p>We arrived at my vault after a nauseating ride in the cart with me swearing a blue streak and Severus composed as always. I look up at the looming door and watched as the goblin inserted the key. Then to my surprise he laid his palm on the door as well. The door opened but before I could walk forward Severus held me back and brought out his wand. He began muttering words I could not hear, and dragged me forward. Bringing my hand up in the air I expected it to fall through the opening into the darkness that shroud whatever lies in the vault, but was surprised at how it stayed suspended as if I was touching something solid. The walls surrounding the vault suddenly glowed brightly only to die out as fast as it began. Cautiously stepping forward my jaw dropped. The room now properly lit contained more gold and other treasures than I had ever seen before. Severus stepped in behind me and his eyes widen in size. Obviously he didn't expect so much either.<p>

Clearing his throat awkwardly, Severus stepped forward and produced a small pouch. He started gathering coins but the pouch never seemed to get full. Once he was satisfied with the amount he had gathered, we headed back towards our cart and out of Gringotts. Keeping hold of the money and key, my guardian led us to a shop on our right. The sign read: Sugarplum's Sweet Shop and it was filled with bustling witches, wizards, and children.

Handing me a few coins from the pouch, Severus directed me to the opening of the shop.

"You will stay here till I fetch you." Without waiting for a reply he walked back towards the bank down a set of stairs until he was out of my sight. Sighing I turned around and headed into the store to begin browsing for purchases. Nothing catching my interest I walked forward into the shop and picked up a chocolate bar. Knowing it would not sate my sweet tooth I walked down more aisles, coming to rest upon a peculiar brand of lollies. 'Are they made with real blood?' I wondered to myself, reading the sign: Blood Pops. Quickly looking around to make sure no one was in the aisle with me, I tore the wrapper off and stuck the lolly into my mouth. It tasted like blood and strawberries. The bizarre combination was decidedly to my liking, making me pick up every lolly the shop had to offer.

I headed towards the cashier to pay for my purchases and the witch standing behind the counter gave me a horrified look. I didn't know what to make of it so I paid while still sucking on my lolly. Just to mess around with the witch I casually asked:

"Does the blood come in O negative as well?" The poor witch paled further as I walked out of the store laughing.

Deciding not to abide by his wishes to stay, I wandered around nearby shops, nothing catching my fancy. I was just about to enter the alley Severus turned had when a hand grabbed my wrist.

"I don't think you want to go down there." a softly spoken voice said. I twisted my wrist from the stranger's grasp and spun around ready to give a good tongue lashing to whoever thought they could tell me what to do. Honestly, it's bad enough with the sodding rules my cousin has for his house, I do not need a strange man telling me what to do with my bloody life too.

Struggling to keep my abilities under control I looked the man over. He was not what I expected. His face was lined with scars as if he was attacked by something with wicked claws. His light brown hair was flecked with gray and his clothing was shabby and darned in enough places that I lost count. My anger extinguished as quickly as it came, I couldn't help but pity the poor man in front of me. I knew what it was like having no money or clothing. Though the ones I was wearing were still in better shape than his.

"I'm sorry, but you are...?" Without waiting for him to answer, I stuck out my hand for a proper greeting. If the old crows taught me anything at the orphanage it was manners. They drilled them in and each time I forgot them I got the birch. So needless to say I was impeccable when it came to mannerisms.

The man in front of me looked shocked, then slowly, hesitantly reached for my hand. Grasping it loosely he let his hand fall as if burned. Feeling rather insulted I was about to let lose a less than polite remark when he spoke his name,

"Remus Lupin, you are...?"

"Gemini Prince. If I may, what is down there exactly?" Wanting to get back to the original topic, I pointed to the stairs, reading the sign on the wall that identified the place beyond as: Knockturn Alley.

"Those are the shops less than friendly individuals' waste time in. Not a place for a child or any respectable person really." He mumbled the last part under his breath. I wondered to myself why Severus would want to go to a place with a less than stellar record if what the man beside me said was true.

"My cousin is down there, he told me to wait in the sweet shop." I had no idea why I was telling a stranger my business but for some reason I liked this man. I reached into the bag that contained my spoils and took the chocolate out. Holding it out to the man I gave him the best smile I could muster, which in reality was more of a grimace. He looked like he wanted to refuse but I thrust the bar into his hands.

'Honestly' I thought, 'was this man ever shown kindness in his life?' Grabbing another lolly from my bag, having finished the previous one before I had run into Remus, I plucked the wrapper off, savoring the taste of blood and strawberries. I looked up from my sweet to see if Remus had begun eating the chocolate, but was met with the same horrified expression as the shop keeper had worn. Blinking, I attempted to defuse the silence that surrounded us. "Do you know if these come in O negative?" I asked him, and like the witch back in the shop his already pallor complexion whitened further.

"Err...I wouldn't know." He said. I kept silent, knowing he wasn't finished talking. "Not to be rude, but are you part vampire?" The hesitancy in his voice caused me to crack. Laughter escaping me in peals, I struggled for breath.

"Not that I know of, I just recently discovered the apparently acquired taste for these. They are rather delicious." I could see that he was still somewhat disturbed, but didn't get a chance to say anything as I was pulled back. I started freaking out further when I saw it was my furious cousin who dragged me behind him.

"I thought I told you to stay in the shop you ignorant girl, not to go wandering around with wolves."

I could see this statement was meant mock Remus, as he flinched and looked down at his shoes. My temper getting the better of me, my hair changed to red along with my eyes.

"Don't you dare Severus! Remus was kind enough to warn me just what kinds of dangers were lurking in the dodgy place you went to." I pointed towards the alleyway Remus had stopped me from going down; still not knowing if Remus was telling the truth. Judging by the way my cousin's face tightened I knew he was less than pleased with Remus and I.

"Did he also mention his condition? What was it your friends called it, Lupin? Your furry little problem?" The contempt in his words were biting, though Remus took it with an impassive face.

"Can we please not do this here, Severus? What happened back at school was long ago." Remus spoke in a monotone. His face still not giving anything away.

"You just made friends with a werewolf, you stupid girl." He spat.

That left me shocked. I had no inkling as to what a werewolf was like let alone that they actually existed. My only knowledge came from muggle nursery rhymes that were written in books**. **Before I could open my mouth though, Severus was dragging me by the arm towards Ollivander's Wand's Shop. I waved with my free hand as we left Remus.

* * *

><p>Entering the shop the first thing I noticed was it was void of any furnishings save for a spindly chair in the corner and the counter. Walking around I made a little noise of disgust, for everything was caked in a fine layer of dust. Coming to stand in front of the counter I jumped in surprise as a man sliding in on a ladder appeared in front of me.<p>

"Well, well, well, don't you look like your mother Miss Prince? Though I see some of your father in you as well." the man climbed off his ladder and came over to peer at me. I stood stock still, letting him examine me. I was acutely uncomfortable when he reached forward and grabbed my face in his hands. His silver eyes locked with mine. I broke the contact, looking at my cousin who stood off to the side with a disinterested look. It seemed this was normal behavior for the wand maker.

"Your mother was an excellent witch, easily excelling at some of the most dangerous spells known to wizard kind."

"My mother was a fool and a murderer." I was losing control as I peered at him with red eyes. Instead of jumping back in fear he simply beamed.

"You take after your cousin Nymphadora as well. Splendid!"

My eyes returned to normal as I processed this thought. I had a cousin like me? Who could do freaky things with their body?

"Now then, let's see which wand will choose you shall we?" He walked back behind the counter towards his ladder, climbed on and was off; stopping a few yards away as he picked up a box. He returned to us and handed me the wand inside. "Well, give it a wave!"

I flicked my wrist, causing the ladder to fly against the other side of the store with a loud bang. Mr. Ollivander took the wand back, muttering to himself. After about a dozen more unsuccessful attempts Mr. Ollivander went into the far back and came back with a blood colored wand. The wood was the brightest red I have ever seen. I took it and was surprised as a light shone out from its tip. When it dimmed the wand maker came over and took the wand away. "Curious, very curious." he said as he held it up to his face and examined it.

"What's curious, sir?" I hoped it wasn't another unsuccessful wand. It was becoming tiresome trying them all out only to end in failure.

"This wand was given to me by a close friend who died a long ago. What's curious is that this wand's core is thestral hair. The whole reason I had this was to study the connection thestral hair has with death. The wood is strong and durable, made from a tree in South Africa called Bloodwood. It's the only one of its kind besides the fabled Elder Wand to have thestral hair." When he handed the wand back to me and motioned for me to wave it, I took a deep breath and watched as the box on his desk floated for a few seconds then gently lowered itself to its former position.

"It seems this wand has chosen you Miss Prince, please treasure it." We paid and left to gather the rest of my school supplies.

'I'll definitely have to ask him what an Elder Wand is. A thestral too.' My mind whirled with all the new information I would have to ask Severus about later.

* * *

><p>Arriving back at Severus' house later in the afternoon I ran to my room and started gathering the supplies Severus shrunk for me from my cloak pocket. Hearing my cousin entering my room I watched as they returned to their original sizes.<p>

He set the cage containing my new little owl Apollo down on the desk and left the room, leaving me with my purchases. I opened my new trunk and loaded all my new cloaks and my uniform at the bottom, not forgetting my undergarments or socks. Then I started with the books and the cauldron.

An hour later I had finished loading everything save for my wand, and walked over to Apollo and let him out of his cage. He flew around before landing on my shoulder and I noticed a package clutched in one of his talons. Once I had taken the package Apollo went back to fly and I untied the string holding it together. Inside was a necklace engraved with three symbols of some sort upon it. Looking at the parchment inside the box I read:

_Stupid girl,_

_The runes on this necklace each contain a meaning. The first symbolizes joy, the second ancestral property and the third need. Each represents you in one way or another, so I'll let you figure them out._

It was not signed but I knew who it was from. Unclasping the clasp I clip it around my neck and for the first time felt like this was home.

That I had someone who cared for me.


End file.
